The Sun and The Moon
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: Loona and Soulairah are wolf pups from the sun & moon.Seperated at birth on lives in Konoha with Uzumaki Naruto and the other lives in the Akatsuki with Uchiha Itachi. Will they ever be brought together?
1. Loona  Loonaria  loonier wolf

Loona walked beside Itachi through the halls of the Akatsuki base. She wanted him to stay; but Pein – the Akatsuki leader – told her otherwise.

"Tachi-san?" Loona wined. "Do you have to go so soon?"

"Yes. But I'll be back in exactly one week." He answered her question.

"That's one week too long if you ask me…" Loona pouted, making Itachi smile.

Loona was a loonier wolf pup who came from the moon many moons ago (ha ha, I made a joke). She had ice blue eyes that starred into your soul, the pupils of her eyes where dark blue. The whites of her eyes where dark purple. Her pelt was cut into sections by the colour. Her (front) legs where that same dark purple from her eyes. She had what looked like yellow stars on the dark blue part of her pelt. She also had a dark blue crescent moon shaped birthmark smack-dab in the middle of her forehead.

Back to their conversation!

"Tachi-san? Can I come with you on your mission?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Hn. Too dangerous."

"Aw, but Tachi-"

"Listen to me Loona-san. It's too dangerous for you to come with Kisame and I. We are going to go capture the Kyu ubi. You not being full size and able to defend yourself is another thing for me to worry about." Itachi answered her, this time giving full detail.

"Yes Tachi-san." Loona said looking down at her paws. Itachi felt bad. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he didn't want her to get hurt ether.

Loona sat by the door and watched as Itachi and Kisame left. She slowly plotted back into the hideout.

"Hey bitch!" Hidan called from down the hall. "Why the long face?"

"First, you know I hate it when you call me that, even though it's just a term of gender. Second, Itachi and Kisame-san left on a mission without me." She said looking down.

Konoha

"Naruto! Naruto! God damn it, where it he?" Soulairah said frustrated.

"Soul-chan! I'm home from the chunin exams!" Naruto called entering the old house.

"That's where you where!" She exclaimed.

Naruto and Soulairah walked up to their shared bedroom.

Just then the building shook and Soulairah screamed bloody murderer.

Itachi and Kisame entered and started searching for the Kyuubi host. Finally they arrived at their room. Soulairah hid under the bed.

Naruto opened the door to find Itachi and Kisame standing there. Soon Sasuke- Itachi's little brother –entered the building.

Sasuke wanted two things: Itachi dead and Loona back. But to his dismay Loona was not there and Sasuke was not strong enough to take on Itachi.

Sasuke suddenly found himself sailing through the air and hitting hard on the wall. Itachi walked over to him.

"You lack hatred, little brother…"

"H-hn." Was the reply he got.

They where just about to take their prize but the Toed Sage arrived and disrupted their plans.

Hideout

Loona was pacing back and forth. It had been 4 days and they where due today... But they still didn't show…

"Where could they be? They should have been back by now!"

Itachi's door slowly opened.

"Loona-chan!" A hyper active Tobi yelled as he tackle-hugged the poor wolf pup.

"T-Tobi! I-I ca-can't br-ea-th!" She yelled.

"Sorry, Loona-chan!" Tobi imeadeutly released the poor pup from his death trap of a hug.

Just then Itachi walked into the room. He heard and saw what was going on.

"Madara. I told you not to come in here and not to give her death hugs." Itachi said to the older Uchiha.

"Itachi, you know I mean well yet, you act way to cold around your family." Tobi/Madara said in a deep voice to replace the childish high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Hn (translation: I don't care if you're family.)." The younger Uchiha said.

"Tobi is a good boy, so Tobi will leave now!" Madara said in his childish voice.

After Tobi left Itachi was tackled to the ground.

"TACHI-SAN!" Loona said as she tackled the unexpecting Uchiha.

Just then Kisame walked into the room.

"Itachi-sa- oh, am I interrupting something?"

Itachi got up with the loonier pup in one hand.

"No. Loona is just happy."

Kisame nodded.

"We have to report to Pein-sama."


	2. shaken up pup

Hizya!

Hidan: Hizya isn't a word.

Me: Who cares?

Hidan: You want people to think have horible gramer?

Me: STFU... and since when are you concernd for my gramer?

Hidan: Since I dicided I like-like you.

Me: -.-' Sure ya do.

Hidan: Wanna bet. *chases Death Wolf*

Me: *runs away* Loona, Soulairah, Bean! Do the disclamer, please and thak you!

Soulairah, Loona, Bean: Death-sama dosen't own any Naruto characters. And Solairah and Bean belong to two of her friends.

Soulairah: Technicly she owns me. She just "gave" me to her female friend.

Loona: Hey arn't they going to make acounts on fanfic?

Bean: Ya I think they are.

Deidara: On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Loona rode on Itachi's shoulder as they walked to Leader – Pein`s – office. Kisame kept on saying the loonier pup and weasel where in love.

He only stopped after Loona (got annoyed, and) tried to claw his eyes out… literally. They neared Pein's office as they now walked in silence.

They came to huge double doors. Kisame knocked. They heard a muffled "enter," and opened the doors.

Pein sat at a large desk; Konan perched like a parrot on the corner.

"Was the mission a success?" Pein asked impatient.

Itachi shook his head, thou Loona off her balance making her lad in Pein's lap. Pein gently stroked the fur of the shaken up pup.

Soothingly under Pein`s hand she slowly relaxed. "The mission was a fail." Kisame said.

Loona hopped onto the desk and sat down beside Konan who then picked her up and started to make an origami flower – rose – like her own to put behind Loona`s ear.

" I don't need another flower Konan." Loona said making Konan jump a little as she reminded herself Loona talks.

"Loona, let her make the flower. Remember you're the only other female here." Pein and Itachi said in unison.

Pein folded his fingers and propped his elbows up on the desk. "Loona… I've been talking with Itachi… we think it's time to start training you… you're now training to become a ninja of the hidden rain. Your training starts tomorrow at 5:00 am."

Loona`s POV

'YES! YES! YES! I FINALLY WILL BE A NINJA LIKE TACHI-SAN!' I yelled on the inside as I fell off Konan`s lap. Landing on my feet (because I'm awesome like that) and tackled Leader.

"Thank you!" I said.

Pein`s expression was amused/annoyed. Itachi`s lips ever so slightly quivered in a smile that was invisible to humans – I (of course) not being human noticed it.

I then tackled Itachi. "THANK YOU! THANKYOU! THANK YOU!"

Konoha (Soulairah's POV)

Naruto smiled at me as Bean & Kakashi presented my new jonin headband. ' I'm no longer a genin or chunin. And after this I'll have to talk with Bean. He said he has something important.' I thought as they came closer.

Kakashi untied the headband from my chunin year and placed the new jonin headband on my thick puffy tail where my jonin headband once was.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry it's short. And I'm glad the props for all my stories are in my room and are real!<p>

Kakuzu: Why?

Me: I borowed Howls swords.


End file.
